Moonlit Way
by elyon510
Summary: This is a story of the Moon Spirit, Princess of the Northern Water tribe. Starting from where it left off, this is the story of Yue. Yuokka, slight Sukka. R&R!
1. Say Good Bye

**Say Good Bye**

I opened my eyes and for a moment was blinded, there was a bright light all around me.

_"What happened?"_ I thought.

And then it hit me,.

"Oh...right".

I was on the moon

_"Oh Sokka" _I thought,

_"I'm sorry, but i had to"..._ I sighed...

_"It was the right thing to do"_.

And then I was standing - no, floating- right in front of him! And I realized,

_"There is a very slight possibility that...that I will ever see him again"_

"Good-bye Sokka I will always be with you"

and my lips touched his, and suddenly I felt a burning sensation of happiness and joy and..._Love! _

_"I love you Sokka"... _I thought,

and just as the feeling had come, it vanished.

everything in front of me faded away and I was back on the moon again,

"I love you Sokka"... I said again.

And then suddenly i realized why I was on the moon

"I'm the Moon Spirit." I thought

_"I'm not on the moon..."_

"I AM THE MOON!" I screamed into the heavens above.


	2. Torn

Torn

He was tossing and turning and making small plaintive noises that were hard for me to hear without bursting into tears... He was dreaming again, this was the fifth time in a week he'd been having these nightmare,. the first three weeks had gone smoothly but now... "Sigh..." It was all going down hill. ever since they went through the serpents pass with Suki, Sokka hadn't been acting right. The Gaang had found a new companion named Toph, a very powerful earthbender, and soon after Appa had been stolen, the Gaang found the the people who had taken him -- the sandbenders-- and they said that Appa had been taken to Ba Sing Se, the Earth Kingdom capital, they tried to get on a ferry to Ba sing Se, and at the harbor they found Suki, a girl warrior from the island of Kyoshi they had once traveled to.

They got a ticket on a ferry but did not ride it for they met a poor couple --the women bearing a child-- which were not allowed passage on the ferry, so the Gaang and Suki helped them cross the "Serpents pass" a dangerous path, where they were attacked by the serpent itself. They got away... but just barely. That night Sokka and Suki almost kissed, but Sokka pulled away at the last moment.

When they had got through the serpents pass Suki left them and ever since then Sokka has been tossing and turning and having horrible nightmares.  
And because I am the Moon Spirit I'm also the spirit of dreams so i can see those nightmares, and I can calm them but not stop them.  
In the dream he goes back to that tragic day when I became the Moon Spirit, and the images flash through his head, sometimes he imagines another scene where Suki leaves him as well. He is torn between them, and there's nothing I can do for him.

I started to cry, my head in my hands.

"Why did this happen to me?" Avatar Roku comes in and sits down next to me.

"Why are you crying, Yue?", He asks.

"Roku I can't do anything for him! I can't comfort him, I can't tell him that he has to move on, that Suki is the one he should dream of not me, I can't tell him that...That I love him! I can't do anything and it's all because of that Admiral Zhao, I hate him, I HATE HIM!!!"

"Yue, " Roku said soothingly "You can't have everything, it was your destiny to become the Moon Spirit."

"But why Roku, why me, why now?" I said.

"No one knows Yue, no one knows..." Roku said "But one thing i do know Yue, is that Sokka loves you and he knows you love him."


	3. The Dream Spirit

**(A/N: Okay, in order to make this Chapter work, I had to edit Chapter 2. Go back and re-read it before you decide I'm and idiot who doesn't check her work.)**

The Dream Spirit

------------------------------------------

"But why Roku!?! I said "Because it's against the laws of the spirit world" He replied.  
I was on the verge of tears.  
"You get to talk to Aang whenever you want"  
"Because I have to sometimes" He said.  
"But it's not fair!!" I burst into tears.  
"I'm only sixteen and I'm expected to just stop trying contact him, forget him,

I love him!!!"

I remembered the way he kissed me, I could feel his kindness, his strength and courage. He was so warm and loving-- even if he didn't act that way all the time.  
I sighed.  
"Yue!" Roku said, yanking me out of my daydream.  
"Hm?" I said, forgetting what we were talking about for a moment.  
"Never mind Roku it's no use, I'm gonna have to figure out another way to talk to him" "Yue, you know you can't do that." He said,  
forgetting my father had been a king, so he was very good at finding loopholes--luckily he had passed that trait on to me.  
"I know Roku". I said smiling a slightly mischievous smile.  
I walked away listening to Roku mumbling something like,  
"Gonna get herself in trouble..."

I dedicated the next few days to thinking of loopholes so i could talk to Sokka, and jeez did these spirits make sure you couldn't find any!  
on the third day though I had one:  
I could visit him in his dreams! So technically I wasn't actually talking to him!  
there was just one problem: I had to convince the dream spirit to help me, and usually the dream spirit cold be pretty stubborn.

I closed my eyes and calmed myself down, then I knocked on the door.  
Nothing... I tried again, and the door opened, and for second I was blinded. When I could see again I saw a beautiful young girl standing in front of me she looked about nine or ten. The strange thing was her house was well... an actual house and she couldn't walk on water like any other spirit, she was actually up to her ankles in water, it looked like her house had been flooded-- though nothing looked out of place. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Well..." I said. I have this friend down on earth and I would really like to talk to him, just for a bit and-- I gasped, because suddenly she had grown into a full woman floating on the water. "and you want me to help you contact him in his dreams, blah, blah, blah, right?" She said. "Y-Yes", I said still a little baffled. She just stared at me with her large dark eyes... after a few moments that seemed like hours she said, "You may call me Ariya, and as you already know I'm the Dream Spirit, soon we will go on our Dream Journey, but not now." She started to fade,  
"Wait, can't you tell me when!?!" I cried. "You'll know when." she said. "You'll see." And with that, she disapeared.


	4. Meet Azula

Meet Azula

I was watching the firelord having a conversation with the general when Azula walks in and says "Father I heard one of the avatars accomplices say something about an invasion of the fire nation." I pricked up trying to hear every word. "WHAT!?" said the firelord and the general together. "Yes, they said it was going to be done during the eclipse on the day of black sun." Azula replied calmly.  
"This is vital information, thank you princess!" the general said, bowing to her.  
Now I have never met Azula in person and so I had been watching her ever since she attacked Sokka and the gaang, and from what I had seen I didn't like her very much or those girls she hangs around with Ty lee (especially her) and Mai (who depresses me), and I had heard the Gaang talking about the invasion; Sokka was leading it! I didn't think she was supposed to know this, and that scared me; what would happen to Sokka if, when he was leading the it, Azula hurt him,  
"I can't let that happen." I said to myself "I won't let him get hurt."

That night I watched Sokka dream.  
It was kind of... scary.  
He was in the woods searching for something unsure what it was, when, all of a sudden he heard a rustling in the trees "Who's there?" he called into the darkness.  
"Just me." a voice said and out of the trees came Suki, no make-up, no fans, no warrior clothing of any sort, just a long white dress that dragged along the leaves of the forest floor making rustling sound.  
His eyes lit up "Suki!" he cried and rushed towards her grabbing her and holding her in his arms "I'm sorry Suki." he said, "We couldn't come and save you before we had gone through with the invasion plan, how did you escape"  
"I didn't have to." she said in a menacing tone.  
"What, Suki what's the matter with you!?" he said alarmed, he looked at her and screamed.  
her eyes had become blood red, her dress black as well as her hair which was all in a bun except her bangs, "Azula! What have you done her where's Suki!?" tears formed in his eyes, making his anger (and fear) even more blinding.  
"She was never here." Azula said lighting her index finger on fire "I'm not good enough for you?" she made a 'not really disappointed but I'll try' look, "Then I guess I should get rid of you." she said and ran towards Sokka as she raised her fiery hand and... He woke up, screaming.

As I traveled back through his head into my own I saw the dream spirit straight ahead, "It's time, be ready at moonset." she said and disappeared.


End file.
